


And There Was Only One Tent...!

by HixyStix (GaiaMyles)



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix
Summary: One hunt with the Winchesters turns into another turns into something else entirely.Written for the 2019 Gabriel Bingo tumblr challenge.





	And There Was Only One Tent...!

It was just supposed to be one hunt.  A stupid shifter in Lincoln, Nebraska, was just eluding you.

You’d called Garth for help and he’d sent the Winchesters to you.  You’d heard _stories_ about them, but figured they couldn’t all be true.

Welp, most of them seemed to be.  They were as handsome as promised.  Dean was just as protective of the car as Garth warned.  And there were the angels.

Cas was the more imposing of the two at first glance, tall and dark and serious, but Gabriel…  Once you realized he was that actual archangel, he sent a shiver down your spine every time you saw him.  You told yourself it was simple self-preservation.  After all, in the Bible, angels always had to greet people with “Fear not!” didn’t they?

But the way Gabriel acted around the Winchesters… that didn’t fit the pattern.  He joked, he flirted shamelessly with anything that moved, he wasn’t prone to large displays of power – and he seemed incredibly sad whenever he thought no one was looking.

Most of the time, Sam was looking, and you got the idea that there was probably something more there than just a hunting partnership.

You didn’t get to observe much more, because Dean shot the shifter and just like that, the hunt was over and the Winchesters and their angels were gone from your life.

And that was that.

 

Until it wasn’t.

Seven months later, you got a call from an unknown number.  Being a hunter, it wasn’t that odd, so you answered it only to find Sam on the line, asking for help.  They were up in your neck of the woods, after a wendigo and would you mind backing them up?

‘They’ turned out to be just Sam and Gabriel. 

You didn’t ask why an archangel would need backup.  You just loaded up your camping gear and headed out into the woods, trailing a little behind Sam.

No one would blame you if you were enjoying the view.

“Nope, no one would,” said Gabriel, just loudly enough for you to hear.  He’d come up from behind to walk next to you.

 _Shit_!  Had you said that out loud?  “I’m sorry?” you tried to recover.

“Blame you.  No one would blame you for enjoying the view of strapping young Sam.”  He grinned.  “You were staring hard enough for both of us.”

“Oh.”  You felt yourself turn red, probably all the way down to your toes.

“The view behind you isn’t bad, either,” Gabriel said.  “I get to watch both of you.”

You flushed even darker.  The flirtation meant nothing, it was just Gabriel being Gabriel and you knew that.  Besides, if he was with anyone, it was Sam.

With a grin, Gabriel fell back in line behind you, whistling once appreciatively.  Sam turned around and gave him an annoyed look.

Two hours later, the three of you reached a clearing.  Sam’s phone GPS – which had scary amounts of coverage in the middle of nowhere – said you were near the place the last hikers vanished.

Time to set up camp, then.

You and Sam drew the protective circle around the campsite while Gabriel set up the tents.

Or tent.

“We’re hunting a beastie,” he reasoned.  “Safety in numbers.  Wouldn’t want you to get carried off in the middle of the night without Sam and me knowing it.”

“That’s what the circle is for,” you pointed out.

“Circles have been known to break.”

Well, _that_ wasn’t ominous.

Sam shook his head.  “Stop trying to scare her, Gabriel, and help us get a fire built before it gets dark.”

The archangel laughed and squeezed your shoulder as he went by.  “I like her, Sam.  Can we keep her?”

 

Night fell and the three of you huddled around the campfire, picking at your hobo meals and telling stories of past hunts.  Sam’s stories had yours beat for epic scale, but yours had more humor.  Working the small-time gigs gave you plenty of insight into the human condition, both of the living and of the dead – and if you didn’t get a sense of humor about it, you didn’t last long as a hunter.

Every now and then, branches would creak and break outside the circle and everyone would fall still, wondering if the wendigo would try to lure you out of your safe haven.

Finally, Sam stood and announced that it was bedtime.  Gabriel volunteered to stay up and tend the fire a little longer, so you and Sam headed into the tent. 

Gabriel must have enlarged the tent, because Sam actually fit in it lying down.  He propped on his side and watched you snuggle into your sleeping bag.

It was a little awkward, really.

You stole a glance at him and it looked like he was trying to work up the courage to ask something.

“You know,” he said, “Gabriel’s a bit taken with you.”

Did you hear that wrong?  You laughed.  “No, he’s not.”

“No, really.  It’s, well, it’s part of the reason we called you for help.”

“Not just ‘cause I was closest?”

“That helped.”  He smiled that winning smile of his.  “But you also know, Gabriel and I are together.”

So he was warning you off.  Okay, you got that.  “I see.”

“No, I don’t think you do,” said Gabriel, from just outside the tent.  He unzipped the door and clambered in.  “See, Sam here’s also open to something with you.  If you want something with us.  Just for fun, nothing serious.”

…An archangel just seriously proposed a threesome with you?  A no-strings-attached night of camping sex and– “And then what?  We just never see each other again?”

“Oh no,” Gabriel said, plopping between the two of you.  “If it goes well, I think we should hunt together more often.”

Well then.  Two faces watched you in the dark, lit only by the fire outside, waiting for an answer.

“Okay.”  It was the only thing you could think of, really.  How could you turn this down?

With a cocky grin, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three of you were down to underwear, lying on top of your sleeping bags instead of inside them.  He’d also rearranged things so you were in the middle.

Sam sighed.  “Gabe, you know half the fun’s the undressing.”

“It’s awkward in a tent,” Gabriel argued.  “You still get to take off her underwear.  And mine.”  He wiggled his boxer-clad bottom as demonstration.

“So how do we get started?” you asked.  “I’ve never done this before.”

“Like this,” Gabriel said, leaning over to kiss you.

Damn, the archangel could _kiss_.  Guess he’d had a long time to practice.

Behind you, Sam bent and kissed the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

 

In the morning, you woke squished between Sam and Gabriel, your sleeping bag spread across the three of you like a blanket.  It was warm and comfy and with the memories of last night’s fun still fresh in your brain, you didn’t want to move.

Unfortunately, it seemed the wendigo had found you.

“Help!” came a cry from outside the circle.  “Help me!”

All three of you sat up, listening raptly.

“That’s the wendigo,” Gabriel said confidently.  “It’s trying to lure us out.”

“Well,” said Sam, “let’s get dressed and go give it what it wants.”

“And then a big flamethrower to the chest?” you asked hopefully.

“And then that.”

“But first,” Gabriel said.  “One more kiss from each of you.  You know, in case it’s our last morning on Earth and other such bullshit.”

You weren’t going to argue that one.

 

The wendigo did die of flamethrower-related causes, thanks to Gabriel’s warnings, Sam’s clever thinking, and your quick trigger pull, but it took a couple hours.

Sadly, that meant it was time to pack up and leave.

Sam leaned down and kissed your forehead when you reached the cars after the hike out.  “We’ll call,” he promised.  “I’m sure we’ll need your help again.”

“Probably soon,” said Gabriel.  “If I have anything to say about it.”

“You’d better,” you said, smiling.  “We make a pretty good team.”

Yeah.  That’s how you were going to spin this.

Gabriel laughed at you and cuffed your shoulder.  “Take care, kiddo.  See you soon.”

You watched them drive off before getting in your own car, taking a moment to sit and take stock of what happened.

Did you really get in a threesome with Sam fucking Winchester and the archangel Gabriel?

Yeah.  Yeah, you did, and they wanted to do it again.

Score.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at [ihaveallthesefeelsokay](http://ihaveallthesefeelsokay.tumblr.com/post/183065715143/finally-jumping-onto-the-bingo-bandwagon).


End file.
